Wir brauchen dich doch
by Sternchen-1986
Summary: Endlich kommt mein Sequel zu Ichbrauch dich doch. Wird die kleine Familie endlich glücklich sein können?
1. Chapter 1

Harry saß nachdenklich in der Küche und drehte eine Teetasse in der Hand, wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit hing er seinen Gedanken nach, auch wenn diese nicht mehr so dunkel waren wie noch vor wenigen Wochen. Sie wanderten schnell zu einem kleinen schwarz haarigen Jungen in einem Krankenhausbettchen, der ganz alleine in einem Zimmer war, naja nicht wirklich alleine, aber getrennt von seiner Familie bei der er jetzt eigentlich sein sollte. Bis vor einigen Tagen hatten sie sogar noch um die Zukunft des kleinen bangen müssen, keiner konnte ihnen sagen ob er jemals ein normales Leben würde führen könnte oder ob er immer auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen sein würde. Doch dann stellte sich zur Erleichterung der Familie heraus das alles gut werden würde und der kleine sich normal, wenn auch in den ersten Jahren etwas langsamer als sein Zwilling entwickeln würde. Auch würde Tobias, wie Harry, kleiner sein als sein Bruder und anfälliger für Krankheiten, denn sein Immunsystem würde sich nie vollständig ausbilden. Doch Harry hätte seinen Sohn auch geliebt, wenn er behindert gewesen wäre, er hätte den Kleinen geliebt wie die anderen beiden, doch wusste er, dass es so wie es gekommen war, für alle einfacher war und er freute sich, dass sein Kleiner gesund war. Vor allem mit der Magie, denn man hatte keine Erfahrung mit behinderten Magiern und konnte daher auch nicht sagen, wie sich die Magie aufführen könnte. Harry seufzte, ja sein Kleiner würde es dennoch am Anfang schwer haben, doch er hatte einen großen Zwillingsbruder, naja James war zwar nur einige Minuten älter, aber der Mann war sich sicher, dass James seinen Bruder immer beschützen würde. Dann war da ja auch noch seine Tochter, die große Schwester der beiden Jungen, sie vergötterte die Babies schon jetzt, auch wenn Harry dadurch weniger Zeit für sie hatte. Doch hatten er und Draco ihr erklärt, dass sie sie noch genauso lieb hatten und sie auch mit ihr Dinge unternehmen würden und sich nicht nur um die Babies kümmern.

Doch da waren ja noch sein Mann und Vater der drei Kinder, dessen Familie und Harrys Familie, die den Jungen Eltern jederzeit helfen würden, wie es Dracos Eltern ja schon taten. Ja Cissa und Lucius halfen der Familie wirklich, sie kümmerten sich Nachmittags um ihre Enkelin, so dass Harry mit James ins Krankenhaus zu Toby konnte. Am liebsten würde Harry dort schlafen, doch das war leider nicht möglich. Außerdem wusste er ja, dass seine Familie ihn zu Hause brauchte und im Krankenhaus konnte er eh nichts tun, außer bei dem Kleinen sitzen, ihn Füttern und darauf warten, das der Arzt ihm erlaubte den kleinen endlich mit nach hause zunehmen. Ihn wie die anderen abends ins Bett zu bringen, ihm einen Kuss zu geben, nachts zu trösten und zu füttern…durchs Haus zu tragen, wenn er weinte, mit ihm zu kuscheln und alles zu machen was er mit James tat.

Neben dem Stuhl, auf dem der Zauberer saß, stand ein Körbchen in dem der acht Wochen alte James friedlich schlief, doch noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte der Kleine geschrien und wollte sich kaum beruhigen lassen, doch dann war James vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Noch immer konnte Harry die Spuren von Tränen auf den geröteten Wangen erkennen…Er lächelte leicht und erhob sich, stellte die Tasse in die Spülmaschine und stellte diese an. Er war froh, das sie es geschafft hatten ein magisches Haus mit Muggeltechnik auszustatten, denn vor allem mit den Kindern im Haus hatte er so viel mehr Zeit für die anfallende Hausarbeit und Magie nutzte er nicht gerne, er fand, das vieles einfach nicht so sauber wurde. Vor allem mit den Kleinen war es ihm lieber, wenn es wirklich sauber war. Draco lachte zwar darüber, doch Harry konnte einfach nicht anders, zu viel musste er in seiner Kindheit bei den Dursleys immer putzen und alles sauber halten als das er davon abkam. Natürlich war es in ihrem Haus nicht so klinisch rein wie im Ligusterweg, doch sauberer als in vielen anderen Haushalten.

Sein Blick wanderte auf dem Weg zur Uhr zu einem Bild, das auf der Kommode stand, es zeigte James und einen zweiten kleinen Jungen, der diesem verblüffend ähnlich sah, soweit man das bei nur wenige Wochen alten Babies schon sagen konnte. Auf dem Bild schliefen die beiden aneinander gekuschelt in einem Wärmebettchen, Harry seufzte leise. Ja so schlief James nur, wenn sie bei Toby waren.

„Keine Angst mein kleiner Engel, bald, bald kommt dein Bruder zu uns nach Hause, dann sind wir alle zusammen und alles wird gut werden." Flüsterte er an den schlafenden Säugling gewandt. Er nahm den kleinen auf den Arm, erleichtert, dass dieser nicht aufwachte und wieder zu weinen begann, trug er ihn in das Zimmer der Babies und zog ihm ein Jäckchen und ein Mützchen an, ehe er mit ihm hinunter ging und ihn in den Kinderwagen legte. Er nahm noch den seiner Tochter, erst wenn auch Tobias zu Hause war, würde er den Zwillingswagen nutzen. Kaum lag der Junge in dem Wagen blinzelte er verschlafen und gähnte, ehe er seine Mutter aus grauen Augen müde ansah und zu überlegen schien, ob er wieder weinen sollte… „Schlaf weiter Engelchen, wir gehen deine große Schwester abholen und bringen sie zu Granny, dann gehen wir Toby besuchen, versprochen." Natürlich war ihm klar, dass der Kleine ihn nicht verstand, doch wusste er, dass James seinen Bruder vermisste, denn die Stunden, die sie im Krankenhaus verbrachten, war er immer vorbildlich ruhig, erst wenn sie Abends nach Hause gingen, wurde er wieder quängelig

Langsam ging Harry den Weg zu Chayannes Schule, die sechsjährige besuchte diese seit nun knapp fünf Wochen und war immer noch begeistert und auch wenn der Weg nur kurz war, so holte Harry die Kleine lieber ab, man konnte ja nie wissen. Außerdem kamen er und James so an die frische Luft und sie konnten noch einige Besorgungen erledigen.

Wie fast jeden Tag, hielt er auch heute bei einem kleinen Laden und besorgte noch ein bisschen Obst, welches er sich mit ins Krankenhaus nehmen wollte. Die alte Dame, der der Laden gehörte, sah den Mann mitleidig an, sie war eine Hexe und wusste das Harry ein Mann war. Ihr tat die junge Familie leid, denn sie sah, wie sehr ihr Stammkunde darunter litt. „Keine Sorgte Mister Malfoy, bald wird ihr kleiner bei ihnen sein, ich weiß es…" Harry lächelte, ja er glaubte ihr, denn er spürte, das sie im Gegensatz zu der alten Trewlawny eine echte Seherin war. „Danke Miss Lewall.."; Harry sah die Dame freundlich an.. „Ich werde ihn ihnen dann auch vorstellen..."

Lächelnd verließ er den Laden, den Einkauf für die Familie erledigte momentan Draco, bevor er ihre Tochter bei seinen Eltern abholte und mit ihr nach Hause reiste…

Meistens kamen sie alle gleichzeitig nach Hause, sodass Harry noch ein wenig Zeit mit seiner Tochter verbringen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie im Moment einfach zu sehr vernachlässigte, doch morgens schaffte er es einfach nicht ins Krankenhaus, denn einer musste sich um die Hausarbeit kümmern und die Kleine war ja noch nicht so lange in der Schule. Und Draco schaffte es nicht ihre Tochter mittags abzuholen. Cissa wollte er nicht auch noch darum bitten, denn Dracos Eltern halfen ihnen schon viel, indem sie sich nachmittags um ihre Enkelin kümmerten und er hatte auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause noch einen Moment mit seiner Tochter, in der sie über den Tag reden konnten.

„Mummy…", ein kleiner Wirbelwind kam auf Harry zu gerannt und umarmte ihn stürmisch, da Harry für einen Mann ziemlich klein und zierlich war und dazu noch einige Rundungen durch die Schwangerschaft hatte, ging er glatt als Frau durch. Das war ihm zwar etwas unangenehm, doch sein Mann versicherte ihm immer wieder, das er Harry liebte wie er war. Da ihre Tochter auf eine Muggelschule ging war dies auch ganz gut so, denn wie sollte man Muggeln begreifliche machen, das ein Mädchen zu einem Mann Mummy sagte. Chay blickte Harry an und dieser strich ihr liebevoll durch die Haare, „hattest du Spaß?", fragte er lächelnd und gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss. „Super…, wir haben heute gerechnet und gemalt." Sie sah Harry strahlend an, „aber das Bild zeig ich erst heute Abend, wenn Papa auch da ist." Harry grinste und zog seine Tochter in den Arm ehe er mit ihr das Schulgelände verließ und zurück nach hause ging.

Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählte die Kleine von ihrem Tag und als Harry die Haustür aufschoss, rannte sie in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen, denn an ihre Schulkleidung hatte sie sich noch nicht wirklich gewöhnt und Harry sah es eh lieber, wenn sie in normalen Sachen bei ihren Großeltern spielte und im Garten herum turnte. Von hier aus flohte er nach Malfoy Manor, dort übergab er seine Tochter an ihre Großmutter und reiste Weiter zu seinem kleinen Sohn.

Als er am Abend mit James auf dem Arm zu Hause aus dem Kamin trat, stieg ihm sofort der Duft eines leckeren Abendessens in die Nase. Draco schien heute schon früher fertig geworden zu sein.

„Dray…"; er betrat mit dem schlafenden Säugling die Küche und legte den Kleinen in das Körbchen, das hier eigentlich immer stand, dann umarmte er seinen Mann und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich.."; flüsterte er leise und schmiegte sich an den größeren, dabei fiel sein Blick auf den, nur für zwei Personen gedeckten Tisch und er musste lächeln, seine Familie hatte sich scheinbar wirklich Mühe gegeben. „Hallo Engelchen.."; Draco erwiderte den Kuss seines kleinen Partners und hielt ihn dann fest im Arm. „Ich dachte, wenn ich schon früher Schluss machen kann, überrasche ich dich mit einem Essen." Er zog Harry mit zur Küchenbank und ließ sich dort nieder, dabei zog er seinen Schatz auf den Schoß und blickte zu dem kleinen Jungen…"Unsere Kleine schläft heute bei meinen Eltern, da morgen Samstag ist, habe ich gesagt, dass wir zum Mittag kommen..", er strich dem Kleineren über den Rücken, denn irgendwie freute er sich auf einen ruhigen Abend mit seinem Partner. Auch wenn noch der kleine Junge da war, dieser war noch pflegeleichter als seine Schwester und platzte nicht einfach in einen Raum. Auch konnten sie den Kleinen noch nicht wirklich alleine lassen, denn er hing sehr an seinen Eltern und diese waren der Ansicht, dass er zu klein war um in einer fremden Umgebung zu schlafen, auf jeden Fall solange sein Bruder nicht dabei war. „Das soll doch nicht etwa ein Versuch sein mich in unser Bett zu locken und einfach über mich herzufallen, oder?" Blitzende grüne Augen trafen sturmgraue. „Wer weiß, was sich ergibt…"; Draco lachte, natürlich war ihm klar, dass Harry vielleicht noch nicht wirklich nach solcher Art von Zärtlichkeiten war, dennoch wollte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinen Ehemann etwas zu verwöhnen. „Dann fang mal mit dem Essen an, ich habe nämlich Hunger..", kam es amüsiert von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Als sie später aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch saßen, blickte Harry in die Seelenspielgel seines Geliebten und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Harry leise und kuschelte sich an die breite Brust des anderen, „Lass uns nach oben gehen, ja? Ich..ich möchte.." „Du möchtest, dass ich dich verwöhne..", kam es leise von Draco. Als Antwort bekam er nur ein leichtes Nicken, dies reichte jedoch, dass er Harry hoch hob und mit ihm in ihr Schlafzimmer ging…

Hier begann der Blonde Harry liebevoll zu streicheln, ihn zu küssen, doch als er an Harrys Hosenbund ankam stoppte er und blickte dem jüngeren in die Augen…

„Bist du dir sicher..? Wir können auch warten bis der Kleine hier ist und alles sich langsam normalisiert.."  
Doch Harry schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, „Ich..ich möchte dich endlich spüren, endlich wieder Sex haben, ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie das ist, die ganze Schwangerschaft über und die letzten Wochen habe ich mich danach gesehnt, dass du mich ausfüllst, mir zeigst das ich immer noch begehrenswert bin."


	2. Nach Hause

Draco begann nach diesen mehr als deutlichen Worten ganz langsam den Kleineren zu entkleiden und jeden Fleck freigelegter Haut zu küssen und zu streicheln, ja er verwöhnte seinen kleinen Partner nach Strich und Faden, wollte Harry zeigen wie sehr er ihn liebte und dass er für ihn immer noch so begehrenswert war wie vor bald sieben Jahren, als sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Egal ob er schon drei Kinder bekommen hatte oder nicht, selbst wenn man es ihm ansehen würde, wäre es Draco egal, so machte er sich aber eher sorgen, denn selbst jetzt war Harry wieder viel zu dünn, wirkte richtig zerbrechlich. Ja er liebte Harry wie am ersten Tag, wollte ihn beschützen, vor allem bösen in dieser Welt, ihn und ihre kleine Familie.

Er wusste, dass all die Dinge, die seit sie ein Paar waren, passiert waren, sie noch mehr zusammen geschweißt hatten. „Draco."; Harry griff nach den streichelnden Händen und sah den anderen an, „Können wir, können wir Sev fragen, ob er einen Verhütungstrank brauen kann, einer, der vielleicht ein paar Jahre hält..Ich..ich habe Angst, ich will nicht gleich wieder schwanger werden." Er blickte den Größeren flehend an. Ja er hatte panische Angst davor in nachher Zukunft wieder schwanger zu werden. Denn das war durchaus möglich, aber er wollte es einfach nicht, es war zu gefährlich für ihn, denn nach der Schwangerschaft hatte er rapide abgenommen und war viel zu schwach für eine weitere.

Draco dessen Bemühungen so abrupt unterbrochen wurden, zog Harry in den Arm, „Natürlich können wir das Engelchen...er macht es sicherlich gerne, ganz bestimmt", er strich über die schon leicht geröteten Wangen. Der Blonde konnte den jüngeren verstehen. Er würde auch vor Sorge umkommen, wenn Harry in den nächsten Jahren wieder schwanger werden würde, denn sein Körper war durch die schwere Schwangerschaft geschwächter als der Kleine es zugeben wollte. Außerdem würde ihn bestimmt eine ganze Reihe Leute dann kastrieren, allen voran seine Mutter und Harrys Bruder. Die beiden hatten sich neben Draco am meisten Sorgen um die Gesundheit und die Psyche des jungen Mannes gemacht. Vor allem Alexander, dieser liebte seinen kleinen Bruder und war so oft es ging bei ihnen, er wollte irgendwie all die verlorenen Jahre nachholen, Harry zeigen, dass sie eine Familie waren, ganz egal, was ein alter Zausel davon hielt. Ja sie gaben immer noch dem alten Schulleiter eine Teilschuld daran, was Harry durchleben musste, denn immerhin war dieser es gewesen, der Harry zu den Dursleys geschickt hatte, weil Maximilian in seinen Augen nicht in der Lage war sich um zwei kleine Jungen und vor allem den Retter der Zaubererwelt zu kümmern. Alex war in seinen Augen wertlos, daher durfte dieser behütet und geliebt bei seinem Onkel aufwachsen, so wie Harry es auch hätte tun sollen. So hatten sie dafür gesorgt das Harry in den Monaten nie wirklich alleine war, immer war jemand da, um für ihn und seine Tochter da zu sein, wenn Draco im Gericht war. Sie halfen den Dreien wo es nur ging. Zwar war Harry nicht mehr labil wie noch vor einigen Jahren, doch man konnte nie wissen was Hormone alles anstellen konnten. „Wir schreiben ihm gleich morgen, versprochen.., doch jetzt muss ein Zauber reichen…" Natürlich hätten sie auch auf Muggelart mit einem Kondom verhüten können, doch an diese hatte Harry keine guten Erinnerungen und das Gefühl, das Draco mit so einem Ding in ihn eindrang war ihm unangenehm und sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass er sich entspannte.

Harry nickte leicht und begann dann seinerseits Draco zu küssen und zu streicheln…

„Darf ich..darf ich dich nehmen...ich...bitte…" Draco sah den kleineren an und nickte dann mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, er wusste warum Harry diesen Wunsch äußerste, der Kleine hatte Angst wieder schwanger zu werden Zauber hin oder her. Er selbst konnte es ja nicht, daher war es jetzt egal ob der Zauber wirklich wirkte oder nicht. Harry lächelte und setzte sich auf Dracos Hüften und begann den anderen zu entkleiden, dabei rieb er sich an ihm und erregte somit sich selbst und den anderen… Ganz langsam begann Harry ihn zu stimulieren und dann vorsichtig zu weiten. Der kräftigere genoss die zarten, einfühlsamen Hände seines Partners die ihn verwöhnten, ja es war immer etwas Besonderes für ihn, wenn Harry ihn auf diese Weise berührte und verwöhnte. Nicht das es so selten war, aber meistens war doch er der aktive Part. Auch war Harry noch immer scheu, wenn es um seinen Körper ging, er hatte keine Angst, doch er brauchte noch immer den Schutz ihres Schlafzimmers um sich wirklich sicher zu fühlen und richtig zu entspannen. Er griff nach einer der ihn verwöhnenden Hände und küsste die Fingerspitzen des anderen liebevoll. „Ich liebe dich Schatz..." Harry lächelte und zog seine Finger zurück, dies brachte ihm ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen ein, was ihn den Kopf schütteln ließ und drang dann vorsichtig in den anderen ein. Er blickte in das Gesicht des anderen, als er dort jedoch nur Erregung und keinerlei Schmerz sah, begann er sich zu bewegen, langsam und dann etwas kräftiger, doch keineswegs hart. Es war schon immer so bei ihm, dass er Draco liebevoll nahm, genauso wie dieser es bei ihm tat. Er hasste es hart angefasst zu werden und zuckte bei sehr lauten Worten noch immer zusammen. Draco hatte sich daran gewöhnt, im Gegensatz zu Harry, hatte er schon vorher Bettbekanntschaften und dort hatte er meistens den harten Sex bevorzugt, doch seit er mit Harry zusammen war hatte er begriffen, dass dieser nichts mit Gefühlen zu tun hatte, sondern einfach nur zur Befriedigung diente, jedenfalls nicht in seinen Augen. Der Sex, den er und Harry teilten war anders, zeugte von tiefer Liebe und Vertrauen. Die Stöße wurden nun immer Kräftiger und eine feingliedrige Hand legte sich um Dracos pochendes Glied und pumpte es im Takt zu den Stößen. „Harry.., bitte, bitte mach was." Mit einem gequälten Ausdruck blickte Draco den anderen an, denn er war Harry hoffnungslos ausgeliefert. Ehe er jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, begann sein Glied zu zucken und er kam im selben Moment wie Harry, der sich mit einem leisen Schrei in ihn ergoss.

Später lag Harry müde, aber überglücklich in den Armen seines Mannes und schmiegte sich an diesen. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er leise und blickte in die grauen Seen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen, während Draco ihm den Nacken kraulte. Langsam fielen dem Schwarzhaarigen die Augen zu, er war doch ziemlich erschöpft, das frühe aufstehen, dann der Tag im Krankenhaus und die vorausgegangenen Aktivitäten forderten jetzt ihren Tribut. Draco betrachtete das entspannte Gesicht besorgt, sprach dann einen Zauber, der die Luft frisch werden ließ und sie von allen Spuren reinigte, dann hielt er Harry einfach beschützend im Arm. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch er hatte Angst um seinen kleinen Schatz, Angst, dass das alles zu viel für dessen Körper, aber auch noch immer zerbrechliche Seele sein könnte.

Irgendwann schlief auch er ein, doch die Ruhe währte nicht lange, denn bald erklang ein leises weinen aus dem Nebenzimmer. Schläfrig öffnete Draco die Augen und löste sich von seinem Partner der sich gerade aufrichten wollte, „Bleib liegen Engelchen, ich hole den Kleinen.", flüsterte er leise und streifte sich schnell eine bequeme Hose über und gab Harry einen Kuss, ja sein kleiner Partner sollte einfach liegen bleiben können. Harry sollte sich noch erholen und entspannen, denn bald würde es unruhiger und auch stressiger für den jungen Mann werden.

Denn wenn auch Toby zu Hause war, würden sie wirklich mehr zu tun haben, öfter aufstehen und wohl auch unruhiger schlafen, vor allem Harry. Auch wenn Toby dann zu Hause war, würde er immer noch viel Zuwendung und Aufmerksamkeit brauchen.

Vorsichtig hob er James aus seinem Bettchen und nahm ihn in den Arm, „Na komm lass uns zu deiner Mama gehen, die hat bestimmt was zu essen für dich..", meinte er leise und küsste die Stirn des Säuglings, dabei trug er den kleinen Schreihals in ihr Schlafzimmer und legte ihn dort Harry in den Arm. Auch dieser hatte sich unterdessen eine Hose angezogen und begann nun den Kleinen zu stillen und ihm leise eine Kindermelodie vor zu summen. „Shh Spatz, nicht so gierig, dann verschluckst du dich nur wieder..."; meinte Harry leise und strich dem Säugling über den Rücken, das ist alles für dich, keiner nimmt dir etwas weg, versprochen." Ja, er hatte nach dem Essen die Milch für Toby abgepumpt, lange würde er auch nicht mehr stillen können, die Milch wurde schon merklich weniger und er begann schon mit Flaschen zu füttern. Zwar bekamen die Kleinen schon von Anfang an Zusatzmilch, denn für zwei hatte er einfach nicht genug, doch bald würden sie nur noch diese bekommen. Er blickte zu Draco, dieser hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und einen Arm um ihn gelegt. „Bist du glücklich, ich meine, ist das, was du dir immer gewünscht hast?" Er fragte obwohl er die Antwort wusste, sein Mate war glücklich, genau wie er, sie beide hatten sich immer eine Familie mit Kindern gewünscht und das hatten sie jetzt und bald, bald würden sie alle zusammen sein. Kommst du später mit ins Krankenhaus? Die Ärzte wollen uns noch mehr sagen, vielleicht wissen sie sogar schon wann wir Toby mit nach Hause nehmen können." Er reichte, nachdem er James ein Bäuerchen hatte machen lassen, den Jungen zurück an Draco, dieser legte ihn in das kleine Schlafkörbchen, das noch immer neben ihrem Bett stand und deckte den Kleinen ordentlich zu, ehe er Harry wieder in den Arm nahm. Da es langsam kalt wurde, hatte Harry sich sein Schlafoberteil gegriffen und schmiegte sich nun wärme suchend an den anderen. „Mein kleiner Eisklotz.."; flüsterte der Blonde liebevoll, denn im Gegensatz zu Harry fror er eigentlich nie. „Was kann ich denn dafür, dass es draußen kalt wird, immerhin ist es schon Oktober, bald November, da wird es kalt." „Das weiß ich doch und ich bin gerne deine Heizung…", Auch Draco hatte sich nun etwas übergezogen, denn auch wenn ihm nicht kalt war, eine Erkältung konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen und diese kam oft schnell und hinterlistig.

„Ich hoffe es ist bald so weit, ich will endlich meine drei Engel hier haben, dann können auch die anderen ihn endlich kennen lernen." Ja Harrys Onkel, sowie Bruder und dessen Familie hatten den Kleinen bis jetzt nur auf Foto gesehen, die Ärzte wollten so wenig wie möglich Fremde zu dem Kleinen lassen, denn sein Immunsystem war noch nicht ganz ausgereift und er konnte schnell krank werden. „Sie wollen ihn auch endlich sehen und schreiben mir fast jeden Tag. Ich kann sie verstehen, de haben sich so viele Sorgen erst um mich und dann um mich und die Kleinen gemacht. Sie waren immer für mich da, wenn es mir nicht gut ging und du im Gericht warst, sie alle haben dafür gesorgt dass ich die nötige Ruhe habe und sich rührend um Chay gekümmert, als ich gar nicht mehr aufstehen durfte."  
Ja diese Zeit war schwer für den jungen Mann gewesen, er hatte Wochen lang nur liegen dürfen, sich nicht anstrengen, nichts machen.

So sehr hatte er es vermisst mit seiner Tochter zu toben, mit Draco und ihr spazieren zu gehen, von Draco genommen zu werden und all die Dinge, die er sonst jeden Tag tat. Ja vor dieser Nacht hatten sie sehr, sehr lange nicht mit einander geschlafen, denn seit Harry im vierten Monat war, durfte er mit Draco keinen Sex mehr haben und jetzt war der Kleine auch schon acht Wochen alt. „Ich hatte Angst", flüsterte er leise, „Angst das etwas schief geht, das mir oder den Kleinen etwas schlimmes passiert, das wir es nicht alle drei schaffen." Er schniefte und vergrub sich in das Schlafanzugoberteil, das Draco mittlerweile trug. „Shh Kleiner, shh, es ist alles okay, alles ist gut gegangen. Mach dir jetzt keinen Kopf mehr, was hätte passieren können."; liebevoll blickte Draco seinen Mate an. Doch war ihm klar, dass Harry noch lange darüber nachdenken würde, vielleicht sollten sie nochmal für einige Sitzungen zu Dr. Albert gehen, der ältere Herr hatte ihnen versprochen immer für sie da zu sein und immer Zeit zu finden, um sich ihre Sorgen anzuhören. Doch drängen würde er den Kleineren niemals, denn das könnte in einer Katastrophe enden.

„Bestimmt Schatz, es geht ihm doch schon richtig gut und er muss nicht mehr in dem Wärmebettchen liegen, ich bin sicher, dass er bald nach Hause darf, die Ärzte sehen doch auch, dass er und James zufriedener sind, wenn sie zusammen sind." „Ich weiß, aber ich will ihn jetzt endlich hier haben, ich meine er liegt dort ganz alleine in seinem Bettchen in einem großen Zimmer…wir müssen ihn jeden Tag wieder alleine lassen." Tränen begannen erneut über die leicht gebräunten Wangen zu laufen und Schluchzer schüttelten den eigentlich viel zu schmalen Körper. „Hey Engelchen."; Draco zog den anderen an seine breite Brust und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Es ist doch alles in Ordnung, bald ist der Kleine bei uns, versprochen und die Ärzte passen sehr, sehr gut auf ihn auf. Aber ich verstehe dich, ich würde auch alles tun, damit er jetzt schon bei uns sein könnten, vor allem, damit es dir und James gut geht, damit ihr glücklich sein könnt."

„Ich weiß Drache doch..doch ach ich weiß auch nicht.. Kannst du mich einfach festhalten, einfach im Arm halten bis ich eingeschlafen bin? Viel Zeit haben wir ja nicht mehr, wir müssen morgen früh zu deinen Eltern zum Frühstück und dann zu Toby und dann möchte ich noch James ein bisschen bei dir lassen und mit Chay etwas unternehmen. Sie musste in letzter Zeit soviel zurück stecken, jetzt will ich mal wieder nur für sie da sein. Vielleicht einen gemütlichen Ausritt, oder so."  
„Das hört sich doch gut an, wir Frühstücken bei meinen Eltern und gehen dann mit Chay und James ins Krankenhaus, Nachmittags muss ich eh ein bisschen Arbeiten, dabei kann James ja einfach schlafen oder wenn nicht, dann muss die Arbeit halt warten und du gehst mit unserer Prinzessin ausreiten. Sie freut sich ganz bestimmt. Doch nun schlaf, sonst wird das morgen nichts."

Draco blickte zu seinem Partner und stellte fest das dieser schon eingeschlafen war, grinsend deckte er Harry und sich selbst ordentlich zu und schloss dann selbst die Augen.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, saß Draco auf der Bettkante und fütterte den Kleinen Jungen mit einem Fläschchen, James trank gierig und blickte seinen Vater mit großen grauen Augen an.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" fragte Harry gähnend und setzte sich auf. „Ich dachte, dass du deinen Schlaf brauchst und da ich eh schon wach und fertig geduscht war, dachten James und ich uns, dass wir beide das auch alleine hin bekommen.", Draco grinste als sich eine kleine Hand um seinen Finger legte. „Siehst du, er gibt mir recht, das seine Mama schlaf brauchte." „Du hast recht. Ich war wirklich fertig, doch was hältst du von einem schönen heißen Schaumbad, wenn der kleine satt ist, oder haben wir nicht mehr genug Zeit, dann würde es auch eine heiße Dusche tun." er lächelte und gab Draco einen Kuss. „Nun ich befürchte ein Bad ist nicht mehr drin, aber das können wir auch auf heute Abend verschieben, oder? Jetzt eine schöne Dusche und dann ein ausgiebiges Frühstück mit meinen Eltern und unserer Prinzessin." „Na gut, dann such ich schon mal etwas zum Anziehen für den Kleinen und mich raus und geh dann duschen, vielleicht schaffst du es ja noch mir Gesellschaft zu leisten, wenn du den Kleinen gewickelt und angezogen hast." mit diesen Worten schwang sich Harry aus dem Bett und ging an seinen Kleiderschrank, die Sachen legte er ins Bad, ehe er schnell ins Kinderzimmer ging und dort einige Dinge auf die Wickelkommode legte.

Dann eilte er ins Bad, als er gut 20 Minuten später ins Schlafzimmer trat, war dies verlassen, doch aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte er Draco, wie dieser mit ihrem Sohn sprach. Schnell zog Harry sich an und ging dann zu den beiden ins Nebenzimmer. „Seit ihr fertig?" er griff nach der Trageschale und der Wickeltasche.  
„Ich denke schon oder was meinst du?", Draco sah den Säugling an, dieser blinzelte jedoch nur müde und kuschelte sich dann in den Arm seines Vaters, „Ich denke das ist ein Ja.", grinsend legte Draco den Kleinen in die Schale und nahm Harry diese ab und legte einen Arm um ihn.

Als sie später an dem schon abgeräumten Frühstückstisch saßen, hatte Harry seine Tochter auf den Schoß genommen und drückte sie an sich. „Hattest du gestern einen schönen Tag Prinzessin?" er strich ihr durch die Haare und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Hatte ich, Grandpa und ich waren schwimmen." Chayenne blickte ihre Eltern an, „Ich kann das jetzt schon ganz alleine.", fügte sie stolz hinzu, kuschelte sich dabei jedoch an ihre Mutter.

„Das hört sich super an Schatz.", Harry blickte seine Schwiegereltern dankbar an, sie waren wirklich eine gute Hilfe, denn ohne sie wüsste er einfach nicht, wie er alles schaffen sollte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Nachmittag deinen Dad und James einfach mal alleine lassen und einfach wieder reiten gehen? Das haben wir lange nicht mehr gemacht, nur wir beide, wenn du willst reiten wir zusammen auf meiner Stute. „Auja.", das Mädchen sah ihre Eltern strahlend an. „Wirklich nur wir beide…ganz alleine?" „Wir beide alleine, versprochen.." Harry konnte richtig sehen wie seine Tochter vor Vorfreude sprühte. „Willst du vorher mit zu Toby kommen oder lieber hier bei Grandma und Grandpa bleiben und wir holen dich dann nach dem Mittagessen ab?

„Darf ich wirklich mit." „Natürlich Kleine, sonst würde ich doch nicht fragen." Chayenne hüpfte vom Schoß ihrer 'Mutter' und rannte in das Zimmer in dem sie schlief, wenn sie bei ihren Großeltern übernachtete und holte ihre Sachen, allen voran ihren Kuschelesel Bobo. „Können wir dann los.", fragend blickte sie in die Runde. Harry blickte zu seinem Ehemann und als er Dracos grinsen sah, nickte er und erhob sich, dann komm her Prinzessin, ich nehm dich auf den Arm und Papa nimmt James." Die kleine blickte Harry an, „Geht das denn, ich meine darfst du das denn schon?" „Weißt du was, das ist Mama gerade egal.", Harry hob seine Tochter hoch und half ihr in der Halle beim Anziehen, im Auto schnallte er sie dann an und gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Draco hatte unterdessen die Schale befestigt und setzte sich nun hinter das Steuer, von hier brauchten sie noch etwa 15 Minuten zum Krankenhaus, doch da sie mit James nicht flohen durften blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig und so oft wie sie den Weg in den letzten Wochen gefahren waren, kannten sie ihn schon im Schlaf. Harry fuhr die Strecke ja jeden Tag hin und zurück, von ihnen aus war es es etwa 45 Minuten. Im Krankenhaus ließ er Draco mit James alleine, denn er und Chay waren schneller, so erreichten sie lange vor Draco und dem Baby das Zimmer in dem Toby lag. „Psst...", meinte er und trat in den Raum, doch als er sah, das der kleine Junge wach war und den Kopf zu der Geräuschquelle drehte, als er die bekannte Stimme hörte, begann er leise zu glucksen..

„Hallo mein kleiner Engel.", Harry trat zu dem Bett und hob den Jungen vorsichtig hoch und gab ihm einen Kuss, ehe er sich in den Stuhl am Fenster setzte. Er blickte zu seiner Tochter und zog sie dann, als er Toby richtig platziert hatte, auf seinen Schoß und legte ihr den kleinen Jungen in den Arm, half ihr aber dabei das Köpfchen zu stützen. Jetzt erst trat Draco mit einem quengelnden James ein, dieser beruhigte sich jedoch sobald Draco ihn auf den Arm und sich neben Harry gesetzt hatte.

„Mummy, wann darf Toby endlich nach Hause, er ist doch immer so alleine, wenn wir zu Hause sind, das ist gemein." sie blickte Harry an, während sie ihren Bruder vorsichtig im Arm hielt, ganz so als würde er im nächsten Moment zerbrechen. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir fragen den Arzt heute, versprochen." Als er wenig später eine Tür hörte blickte er auf und lächelte, denn es war der Arzt des Kleinen, der das Zimmer betrat. „Draco, Harry, ich habe eine gute Nachricht für euch, ich bin heute morgen noch einmal die neuen Werte durch gegangen und ihr könnt den Kleinen Montag mit nach Hause nehmen."

„Wirklich, er darf wirklich mit nach Hause?" Harry begann vor lauter Glück zu weinen und drückte seine Tochter und den kleinen Jungen vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu zerquetschen. Draco war unterdessen aufgestanden und schüttelte die Hand des Arztes, „Vielen, vielen Dank."  
„Nun wir haben nur unsere Arbeit getan, aber ich bin froh, dass es dem Kleinen so gut geht und dass schneller als wir in den ersten Tagen erwartet haben.", er blickte noch einmal zu Harry, der nun seinen Sohn an sich drückte, Chay war langweilig geworden und sie stand nun am Fenster und beobachtete wie Krankenwagen das Haus erreichten und wieder weg fuhren.

Draco kniete sich, als sie wieder unter sich waren vor seinen Partner und legte seine Hände auf dessen Knie. „Shh Engelchen, ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass alles gut werden wird, und Montag sind wir dann alle zu Hause und die Kleinen werden auch ruhiger werden, ganz sicher." „Ich...ich weiß, doch jetzt, jetzt ist alles so unwirklich. Aber ich freu mich schon, endlich kehrt ein bisschen Ruhe ein, nicht mehr dieses hin und her. Chay kann nach der Schule nach Hause und auch mal bei uns mit Freunden spielen. Ich habe mal wieder Zeit für sie und auch wir haben wieder mehr Zeit für einander, können mal einen Abend einfach genießen, denn jetzt kann auch mal Alex auf die drei aufpassen, denn Marie und Chay verstehen sich eh ganz gut und sie liebt die Babies genauso wie Chay es tut." Ja Harrys Nichte vergötterte James und war genauso gespannt auch Tobias kennen zu lernen. „Es ist nicht mehr dieses hin und her hetzten, alles planen, nicht spontan sein können." Draco grinste, ja sein Partner hatte recht. Vorsichtig nahm er Tobias aus Harrys Armen und legte ihn in das Bettchen, dann hob er James aus seiner Schale und legte ihn neben seinen Bruder. Sofort sah man wie sich die kleinen noch mehr entspannten und die Nähe zueinander suchten. „Vielleicht sollten wir am Anfang eins der Bettchen vergrößern, damit sie die verlorene Zeit wieder aufholen können und ihre Bindung richtig aufbauen können… Ich meine ich kann mich an meinen Bund mit Alex nicht wirklich erinnern, aber ich habe oft gespürt, das mir etwas fehlte, wenn auch nicht bewusst. Es war immer als sei da jemand, der auf mich wartet, mich irgendwie beschützt."

Als sie gegen Mittag das Krankenhaus verließen, fiel es vor allem Harry leicht den Kleinen wieder alleine zu lassen, denn er wusste, das der kleine ja in wenigen Tagen bei ihnen war, mit ihnen dieses Haus verlassen konnte. „Mummy, können wir was essen? Ich habe Hunger." Chayenne blickte Harry fragend an. „Natürlich Süße, Papa und ich wollen noch schnell ein paar Dinge besorgen, dann können wir auch noch etwas essen gehen. Was hältst du von Nudeln?" „Au ja, aber dann nachher zu Hause, dann möchte ich deine, die sind am besten… Darf ich dann jetzt nur ein Brötchen, weil das andere dauert noch so lange?" Nun musste Draco lachen, aber er gab seiner Tochter recht, Harrys Nudelsoßen waren die besten, die er je gegessen hatte und auch er bekam langsam Hunger. „Natürlich Schatz, wir besorgen dir eins und ich denke dein Papa hat auch Hunger, er sah zu Draco welcher ertappt grinste. „Dann müssen wir wohl auch noch ein paar Dinge zum Kochen besorgen, sonst wird das mit den Nudeln nichts." Harry nahm die Hand seiner Tochter und ging mit ihr vor, denn unweit vom Krankenhaus befand sich ein Supermarkt. Das Auto würden sie solange auf dem Parkplatz stehen lassen. Zuerst bekam die Kleine ihr Brötchen und dann wurde eingekauft. Harry war stolz auf seine Tochter, sie war für ihr Alter schon sehr reif und selbstständig.

In dem Supermarkt war auch ein Bäcker und schnell hatte die ganze Familie ein Brötchen, wobei Chayenne eine Brezel und Harry und Draco ein Rosinenbrötchen gewählt hatten. Nun dauerte es auch nicht mehr lange und der Rest war gekauft, darunter die Zutaten fürs Abendessen, neue Windeln für die Zwerge, Milchpulver und ein schöner Blumenstrauß für die Küche. Harry strahlte richtig, denn in den letzten Wochen hatte er de Gemütlichkeit ihres Heims einfach vernachlässigt, doch jetzt wollte er wieder damit anfangen immer frische Blumen stehen zu haben. Er fand, dass sie das Haus einfach freundlicher machten und für eine gute Atmosphäre sorgten. Als sie zu ihrem Auto zurück kamen, setzte Harry sich hinters Steuer und überließ Draco den Beifahrersitz, dieser verzog gespielt das Gesicht, denn es war selten, das Harry fuhr, wenn sie zusammen unterwegs waren. „Hast du noch was vor?" Harry sah den anderen an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, es ist einfach so drinnen, aber wenn du willst kannst du fahren." „Nein, nein fahr ruhig.", Draco lächelte und entspannte sich dann.

Als sie ihr Haus erreicht hatten, trug Draco die Einkäufe ins Haus und Harry schnallte ihre Tochter ab, welche sofort ihrem Vater folgte, während Harry James auf dem Auto nahm und dann in die Küche trug und hier in einen Stubenwagen legte.

„Mummy, darf ich dir beim Kochen helfen?" Chay stand neben Harry und kuschelte sich an diesen, „Natürlich Schatz, was meinst du, wir lassen Daddy und James jetzt alleine, gehen reiten und dann machen wir zusammen essen?"  
„Au ja…ich geh mich umziehen." und schon war die Kleine aus dem Raum gerannt. „Unser kleiner Wirbelwind.", Draco war hinter Harry getreten und hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt. „Ich liebe dich und bin unheimlich stolz auf dich, du hast all das durchgehalten, egal wie schwer es war…  
Und Montag ist dann alles wie es sein sollte." Er lächelte und blickte dann zur Tür. „Mummy, jetzt komm endlich." Nun mussten die beiden Männer lachen, „Ich komm ja schon Prinzessin." Harry löste sich von Draco und lief nach oben, um sich umzuziehen. „Daddy." Chayenne blickte ihren Vater an, „Wann kommt Onkel Alex mal wieder? Er wollte doch kommen, wenn Toby nach Hause darf. "Ich denke, er wird nächstes Wochenende kommen, denn in der Woche muss er ja Arbeiten. Aber dann kommt er bestimmt."

Die nächsten Tage flogen nur so an der kleinen Familie vorbei und Montagmorgen war Harry schon lange vor dem Wecker wach und da er eh nicht mehr schlafen konnte, tat er etwas, was er lange nicht mehr getan hatte, er kochte in richtiges englisches Frühstück, wie sie normal nur bei CIssa oder an Feiertagen aßen. Doch seiner Meinung nach war dies ja irgendwie auch ein Feiertag. So standen, als Draco und Chayenne die Treppe hinunterkamen, schon Pancakes, Baken, Würstchen und Frenchtoast und normaler Toast auf dem Tisch. Draco hob nur die perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen, während Chayenne über das ganze Gesicht strahlte und sich sofort den Sirup aus dem Schrank holte und zu essen begann. „Guck nicht so." kam es von Harry, wobei er Draco einen Becher Kaffee in die Hand drückte und ihm einen Kuss gab. „Kommst du gleich mit ins Krankenhaus, oder hast du den Termin nicht verschieben können?" „Hab ich, doch leider nur auf heute Nachmittag, aber wir holen den Kleinen zusammen ab und Mum hat gesagt, sie ist heute Nachmittag gerne bereit dir ein bisschen zu helfen und Chay aus der Schule ab zu holen und dann hier mit ihr zu warten."  
„Besser als nichts." Harry lächelte und begann dann selbst zu essen. „Süße, pass mit deiner Uniform auf." Er blickte das Mädchen an, sofort blickte diese ihre Mutter schuldbewusst an und begann vorsichtiger zu essen. „Bringt ihr mich zur Schule?" Sie hatte den ganzen gestrigen Tag damit verbracht ihre Eltern zu überreden heute mit zu kommen, doch davon wollten die beiden nichts wissen.

„Machen wir Schatz und Oma holt dich nachher ab und dann treffen wir uns hier, ja." Die Kleine nickte und lief dann nach oben, um ihre Tasche zu holen und Zähne zu putzen. „Kommt ihr endlich, sonst komm ich zu spät und das ist doof." Als Harry und Draco ihre Tochter vor der Schule absetzten, winkte diesen ihnen noch zu, ehe sie in das Gebäude lief.

„Jetzt aber los.", Harry blickte Draco an und drängte diesen dazu endlich loszufahren, denn er wollte seinen Kleinen jetzt keine Minute länger als nötig im Krankenhaus lassen. „Keine Angst Schatz, er läuft schon nicht weg, er wird wie immer friedlich schlafen und sich nachher nur wundern, dass er in einer neuen Umgebung ist, aber da wir und James dann bei ihm sind, wird ihn das mehr interessieren als alles andere."  
„Ich weiß, aber ich will ihn endlich zu Hause haben, nachts bei ihm sein können, wenn er weint, ihn immer trösten können, mich nicht auf eine Schwester verlassen müssen." „Ich weiß Schatz und ich freue mich auch", Draco bog auf den Krankenhausparkplatz ein und überließ es, als er stand, Harry vorzugehen, er selbst nahm James mit. Als er bei der Säuglingsstation ankam, hatte Harry Tobias schon warm angezogen und unterhielt sich nebenbei mit dem Arzt, welcher die unterschriebenen Entlassungspapiere schon wieder in der Hand hatte. Harry drehte sich mit dem Kleinen im Arm um und blickte Draco warm an. „Wir können gleich wieder los.", er legte Tobias in die Trageschale die er hier im Krankenhaus gelassen hatte und lief dann an Draco vorbei zum Auto. Dem Blonden blieb nur noch Zeit sich von dem Arzt zu verabschieden und sich zu bedanken. Als Draco am Auto ankam, hatte Harry Toby's Schale schon befestigt und nahm ihm nun James ab. „Wir sehen die Ärzte in drei Wochen wieder, dann sollen wir nochmal kommen, um zu sehen wie der Kleine sich entwickelt hat. Er setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und blickte dann zu Draco. „Endlich, endlich ist das alles zu Ende. Oh man, wie ich Krankenhäuser hasse."

„Ich weiß Schatz." Draco startete den Wagen und fuhr langsam den Weg nach hause, ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, das sie vielleicht sogar vor ihrer Tochter zu Hause waren und so war es auch. „Lass uns die Kleinen ins Bett bringen und dann kommt Mum denke ich auch gleich und dann unsere Prinzessin." Draco nahm James und gab Harry nun einen wirklich zärtlichen Kuss, der schon fast verlangend wurde. „Nach dem Essen muss ich euch dann leider alleine lassen, aber ich hoffe, dass ich heute Abend früh wegkomme und mit euch essen kann.", der Blonde seufzte, denn am liebsten würde er die nächsten Tage bei seiner Familie sein, doch er konnte die Termine einfach nicht absagen, viele von ihnen standen schon lange. „Ich weiß Schatz, aber wir bekommen das schon hin, deine Mutter hilft mir und am Wochenende kommen Alex, Maximilian und Marie, sie wollen den Kleinen endlich kennen lernen" Harry legte die Jungen nacheinander in ihre Bettchen, diese hatten sie nebeneinander gestellt, sodass die kleinen die Magie des jeweils anderen spüren konnten, denn es war nicht gut, wenn sie immer in einem Bett schliefen. Er schaltete eine Spieluhr ein und ließ dann ein wenig Licht in den Raum, ehe er wieder nach unten ging, wobei er jedoch das Babyphon einstellte und den Empfänger mit nahm und ihn auf den Küchentisch stellte, ehe er zu kochen begann, Draco war unterdessen noch ins Büro gegangen, um seine Unterlagen zu sortieren und zu lesen, denn er wollte sicher gehen, dass am Nachmittag alles glatt lief und er schnell wieder bei seiner Familie sein konnte.

„Harry.", Cissa kam gefolgt von ihrer Enkelin in den Raum und drückte den leicht überrumpelten jungen Mann, denn dieser hatte doch ein wenig die Zeit vergessen. „Cissa.", der Mann erwiderte die Umarmung nun lächelnd, ehe er auch seine Tochter drückte. „Zieh dich schnell um Engelchen, das Essen ist gleich fertig und wenn du leise bist kannst du mit Oma auch Toby begrüßen, aber ganz leise sein."

„Versprochen.", das Mädchen griff nach der Hand ihrer Großmutter und zog diese mit nach oben, dort zog sie sich jedoch zuerst um, denn sie mochte Hosen doch lieber als ihren Schulrock und der Kleine schlief ja eh die ganze Zeit. Doch nun als sie an dem Bettchen stand strahlte sich richtig, sie liebte ihre Brüder und Toby sah so klein aus im Vergleich zu James. „Bleibt er kleiner, genau wie Mummy?" sie blickte ihre Großmutter fragend an, denn ihre Eltern hatten ihr erklärt, dass Toby im Bauch ihrer Mutter nicht so viel zu essen bekommen hatte und daher kleiner war und nicht gleich nach hause durfte. „Ich weiß es nicht Prinzessin, aber ich denke nicht, dass es so schlimm sein wird, denn ihr passt doch alle gut auf ihn auf." sie nahm die Hand ihrer Enkelin und ging mit ihr hinunter in die Küche, hier stand das Essen schon auf dem Tisch und Harry kam gerade aus Draco's Büro. Wir sollen schon mal anfangen, Dray kommt gleich, er packt nur noch schnell alles zusammen." Der dunkelhaarige Mann setzte sich und füllte dann den Teller seiner Tochter. „Und hast du viele Hausaufgaben Süße?" fragend sah er seine Tochter an. „Ich muss ein Bild malen und was rechnen, aber das kann ich alleine. Dann kannst du dich ausruhen und frag dann Oma." Chayenne blickte Harry an, dieser nickte verblüfft, doch war er dankbar, denn die Nacht würde sicherlich erst einmal wieder kurz werden. Als Draco nach dem Essen das Haus verließ, legte Harry sich wirklich ein wenig hin und schloss müde die Augen, tatsächlich schaffte er es etwas zu schlafen, doch sobald ein leises weinen aus dem Nebenzimmer erklang war er wach und lief hinüber. Vorsichtig nahm er Toby auf den Arm und begann ihn zu füttern, so versunken bekam er nicht mit, wie eine Person den Raum betrat und ihn betrachtete.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallöchen, endlich geht es weiter, es tut mir echt leid, das es so lange gedaeurt hat, aber ich bin einfach nicht zum Schreiben gekommen.  
Auch ist dieses Kapitel noch nciht Gebetat, da meine Beta-Leserin im Moment noch weniger Zeit hat als ich^^  
Wenn jemand interesse hat, dann bitte melden.

Die Überraschung

Die ältere Person betrachtete Harry mit warmen Augen, wie lange hatte er den kleineren Zauberer nicht mehr gesehen? Er wusste es nicht, aber es musste kurz nach dem Abschluss des schwarzhaarigen gewesen sein. Denn nur weinige Wochen danach war er ja zu seiner Mission aufgebrochen, eine Mission die so lange gedauert hatte, dass er viel im Leben des jungen Mannes und seiner Familie verpasst hatte... Als Harry versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen wäre er am liebsten sofort zu ihm gereist, hätte ihn unterstützt wäre bei ihm gewesen als Draco nicht konnte. Hätte ihm geholfen all das zu verarbeiten, doch er wurde davon abhalten, von einer Person die er dafür hasste was sie Harry hatte durchleiden lassen. Ja diese Person gab sich immer als besorgter Opa, doch auf der anderen Seite war Albus Dumbledore nur ein macht gieriger alter Mann, der sich nicht für die Gefühle anderer Menschen interessierte. Er sagte ihm, das die Mission zu Ende geführt werden musste bevor er zu seinen Freunden zurück kehren konnte, denn eine eigene Familie hatte er ja nicht, wobei er den Mann, der dort saß als Familie betrachtete, genauso würde er es mit den kleinen tun, er würde sie schützen, so wie ein Großvater es tun würde…Obwohl das war er ja fast, wenn auch nicht biologisch. Wie gerne hätte er Harry in all den schweren Stunden beigestanden, wäre für ihn da gewesen wenn Draco weg musste, hätte ihm während den Schwangerschaften geholfen, bei der Suche nach Alexander und Maximilian hätte er doch auch geholfen.  
Er wusste nicht ob er sich bemerkbar machen sollte oder nicht, immerhin wollte er nicht stören und das Bild das sich ihm bot strahlte soviel Ruhe und Zufriedenheit aus, daher entschied er sich erst einmal wieder nach unten zu Cissa zu gehen und sich mit ihr zu unterhalten ehe er mit Harry sprach, wusste er doch wie sehr der junge Mann ihn vermisst hatte, die wenigen Briefe die er bekommen hatte zeigten dies deutlich. Harry vermisst den Mann, der bevor er mit Draco zusammen gekommen war immer für ihn da gewesen war, ihn von einer Menge Dummheiten abgehalten hatte.  
Cissa..", er setzte sich zu ihr, „Er füttert gerade einen der kleinen, ich warte bis er fertig ist, die paar Minuten sind jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig, doch ich habe es gespürt, es geht ihm gut, auch wenn er verunsichert ist.. Er hat immer noch Angst zu versagen, etwas falsch zu machen. Auch wenn er kräftiger und älter geworden ist, er sieht immer noch aus wie der junge Mann den ich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, so zerbrechlich und verwundbar." Er atmete tief durch und nahm den Kaffee den sie ihm reichte dankend an. „Ich bin euch unendlich dankbar, dass ihr die beiden so gut unterstütz, nicht nur ihr, auch alle anderen, die für Harry da waren als es ihm schlecht ging und ich nicht hier sein konnte… Ohne euch wer er nicht mehr am Leben, er hätte es sich genommen als ich gehen musste, ich weiß es, ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen. Sie heben mich so verletzt angesehen als ich mich verabschieden musste, irgendwie vorwurfsvoll, dass nun auch ich gehen muss. Ich hoffe der alte stirbt bald an seinen ekelhaften Bonbons, er will für alle immer nur das beste und sieht nicht, das er allen nur wehtut, ob er es will oder nicht. Wenn er es dann merkt, dann tut es ihm nicht mal leid. Er ist ein richtiger Puppenspieler, der alles tut das seine Puppen kein Eigenleben entwickeln…  
Cissa blickte in die warmen goldenen Augen, die gleichzeig zeigten, dass ihr Besitzer ebenfalls eine schwere Zeit hinter sich hatte. „Wir haben es dir versprochen, wir haben versprochen gut auf Harry zu achten und uns um ihn zu kümmern. Wobei der meiste Dank Draco gebührt, er hat alles für Harry getan, hätte sogar sein Studium sausen lassen um ihm zu helfen. Doch ich gehe davon aus, das deine Mission endlich beendet ist? Immerhin warst du acht Jahre lang nicht hier und wir wussten zwischen deinen Briefen nie wie es dir geht, ob du etwas herausgefunden hast oder nicht…" „Ich weiß und ich kann gar nicht sagen wie leid es mir tut das ich die Hochzeit der beiden verpasst habe, es muss wunderschön gewesen sein. Die beiden passen einfach zusammen, sie ergänzen sich wie Jing und Jang. Ich meine in den ersten Jahren haben immer alle gedacht das die beiden sich irgendwann zerfleischen werden, sie haben nur gestritten, sich gegenseitig verflucht, doch vielleicht, vielleicht war es das was sie brauchten. Und jetzt, jetzt sind sie einfach glücklich zusammen…" Er wischte sich über die Augen, „Danke, danke das ihr dicht gehalten habt."  
Ja, Draco Eltern waren die einzigen die von der Rückkehr des Mannes wussten, sie wollten Harry damit überraschen und in den letzten Tagen war so viel passiert das es den schwarzhaarigen nur noch mehr aufgewühlt hätte und wenn es dann doch nicht geklappt hätte.., nein daran wollte sie nicht denken. Sie wollte nicht an grüne Augen denken die sie einfach nur verletzt ansahen, verletzt und enttäuscht.  
Die Mutter von Draco musste grinsen, „ja da hast du recht, sie sind so etwas wie Seelenpartner, der eine kann nicht ohne den anderen, erst waren es die Streitereien ohne die sie einfach nicht ausgekommen sind und dann die Freundschaft aus der langsam Liebe geworden ist. Harry vertrau Dray, er hat ihm vieles erzählt und mein Sohn hat alles getan damit es Harry gut gehen wird und ihm niemand mehr wehtut." Doch ehe sie weiter reden konnte ertönte ein vergnügter Schrei und ein kleines Mädchen kam in den Raum gerannt, die ihr unbekannte Person ignorierte Chay völlig und umarmte ihre Großmutter… „Oma, ich bin fertig, können wir jetzt spielen? Dad ist ja noch bei den Babies…und da soll ich ja nicht stören, die haben nämlich Hunger." die blonde Frau strich ihrer Enkelin durch die Haare, „später Prinzessin, wir haben Besuch..", meinte sie und deutete auf den Mann der in einem der Sessel saß und die beiden beobachtete.. Erschrocken drehte die kleine sich um, doch dann lief sie auf den Mann zu „Hallo, ich bin Chayenne Malfoy, du ist doch auf einem der Bilder die Dad in seinem Schafzimmer hat..", plapperte die kleine vergnügt und blickte den Mann an." Ihre Großmutter betrachtete das ganze verwundert, normal war die kleine fremden Personen gegenüber eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend, versteckte sich hinter einem der ihr bekannten Erwachsenen. Der Mann konnte jedoch nicht mehr antworten den ein Schrei ertönte hinter ihm. „REMY", Harry stürmte auf den Werwolf zu und fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals. „Remus.., warum..warum hast du nicht gesagt das du wieder kommst, wir hätten dir doch ein Zimmer vorbereitet, oder" „shh Cub…", Remus unterbrach den jungen Mann sanft und drückte ihn einfach noch einmal. „Ich wollte euch, aber ganz besonders dich überraschen und wie es aussieht ist mir das wirklich gelungen.. Zu dem Zimmer, ich schlafe bei Severus, er ist ja noch an der Schule und sein Haus steht solange leer… Er hat es mir angeboten und da ich nicht wusste wie es bei euch aussieht wollte ich nicht im Weg sein. Vor allem jetzt wo die beiden kleine zuhause sind und sie sowie Chay deine volle Aufmerksamkeit brauchen werden… Doch keine Angst, ich werde nicht mehr gehen, ich werde jetzt hier bleiben, versprochen, ich lass mich nie wieder einfach wegschicken. Ich werde euch nicht mehr alleine lassen, vor allem weil ihr mich braucht und ich zu alt dazu bin. In den nächsten Wochen wollte ich mir eine eigene kleine Wohnung suchen, etwas zum wohlfühlen, denn du weißt doch, jeder Wolf braucht seine Höhle. Mach dir also keinen Kopf, doch heute wollte ich einfach mal sehn wie es dir und deiner kleinen Familie geht… und dich wieder in den Arm nehmen." Ratterte Remus herunter, man merkte wie angespannt der ältere Mann war. „He, nicht weinen.."; Harry strich dem Werwolf über die Wange, „nicht weinen, bitte. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, ja? Du bist nicht schuld das du nicht hier sein konntest, das ist alles die Schuld von diesem verkalkten egoistischen bonbonlutschenden alten Mann.. Er ist schuld das ich keine glückliche Kindheit hatte, das ich soviel schlimmes erlebt habe. Das ich nicht mit Alexander bei Maximilian aufwachsen durfte. Wobei sonst hätte ich Draco vielleicht nie kennengelernt und hätte keine der so wundervolle Kinder.." Ja Harry sah in seiner traurigen Vergangenheit auch etwas positives, seine Freunde, die zu ihm gehalten hatten, Draco und dessen Familie, die jetzt auch seine war, aber vor allem seine Kinder, die er über alles liebte."  
„Ich weiß Cub, doch ich hätte alles hinschmeißen können, einfach zu dir kommen als es dir schlecht ging, du hättest mich gebraucht und ich habe dich einfach im Stich gelassen.." goldenen Augen blickten traurig und flehend in grüne, ja Der Werwolf machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, Er war gegangen als Harry ihn am meisten gebraucht hätte.  
„Nein Remus, sag das nicht, du hast mich nicht im Stich gelassen, wirklich nicht, ich bin dir nicht böse, du ist jetzt hier und das zählt… Denk nicht was wäre wenn, wir können es eh nicht änder. Mum, Dad und Siri verstehen es, da bin ich mir sicher und hier, hier verstehen es auch alle." Der junge Mann schob Remus zu einem der Sessel und drückte ihm dann seine Kaffeetasse in die Hand, „jetzt trink erst einmal und dann stell ich dir die Zwillinge vor…" Er lächelte und drückte Remus einfach noch einmal fest „und mach dir keinen Kopf, versprochen.."  
Er drehte sich um und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm. Chayenne hatte ihren Papa beobachtet, sie verstand nicht ganz worum es hier ging, als Harry sie dann aber in den Arm nahm lächelte sie und blickte zu dem ihr noch unbekannten Mann, sie mochte ihn. Irgendwie strahlte er Wärme und etwas Beruhigendes aus. „Das ist Remus.."; meinte er warm, er ist für mich so etwas wie dein Onkel Sev für dich ist… Er musste nur ganz lange verreisen und böse Menschen einfangen…" "Cool, sind das die bösen Menschen die Papa dann ins Gefängnis steckt?" „Genau mein Schatz.."; Harry küsste dir Stirn seiner Tochter und drückte sie fest. „Warum gehst du nicht noch ein bisschen spielen? Wir holen dich dann zum Essen.. Die kleine sah ihren Vater einen Moment an und nickte dann, „spielst du nachher noch ein bisschen mir? bitte, bitte, bitte.." große Kinderaugen sahen Harry bettelnd an. „Heute nicht mehr Schatz, es ist schon spät und Papa kommt gleich zum Essen nach hause, ich lese dir aber heute die gutenacht Geschichte vor und wenn du morgen aus der Schule kommst und deine Aufgaben fertig hast, dann spielen wir, versprochen..!" Ja Harry wusste das es schwer für die kleine war, jetzt wo ihre beiden Brüder zuhause waren und Toby noch viel Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. So gerne er auch einfach ein bisschen Zeit mit dem Werwolf verbracht hätte. Doch seine Tochter sollte sich nicht an den Rand gedrängt fühlen und Remus würde ja nicht weglaufen, sie hatten jetzt wieder viel Zeit zum Reden. Heute war es jedoch zu spät zum spielen, denn nach dem Essen würde die kleine baden und dann ins Bett gehen, das Baden, das war Dracos' Sache und darauf bestand das Mädchen auch, es war ihre Papazeit. „Na gut..", Chay hüpfte zu ihrer Großmutter und nahm ihre Hand, „kommst du mit?" ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten zog das Mädchen ihre Großmutter mit in ihr Zimmer, dort musste Cissa mit der kleinen und ihren Puppen spielen. „Die ältere Dame schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, eigentlich hatte Chay oft eine Freundin zu besuch oder war bei einer der von diesen zum spielen, doch in den letzten Tagen wollte die kleine immer zuhause sein, denn sie wussten ja nicht wann Toby entlassen wurde und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall verpassen.  
„Dann komm", Harry lief die Treppe hinauf und trat dann leise in das Zimmer der Zwillinge, liebevoll betrachtete er die schlafenden Säuglinge, James hatte seinem Daumen im Mund, während Tobias an seinem Teddy nuckelt. Die beiden lagen jeweils in ihren Bettchen, doch ein Ärmchen lag zu dem anderen hin, so als wollten sie nacheinander greifen. „Sie sehen aus wie du und Alex..", meinte Remus leise, „auch der Größenunterschied und ihr wart genauso niedlich, immer bedacht die Nähe des anderen zu suchen.. Alex hat als ihr etwa ein Jahr alt wart sogar die Lieblingsvase eurer Mutter zum explodieren gebracht als euer Vater mit ihm alleine nach draußen wollte.." Er grinste leicht, ja magische Zwillinge zu trennen war schwer und in den ersten Monaten eine richtige Qual, je kleiner die Kinder waren um so schlimmer war es… Harry seufzte leise, ja er hatte es bei seinen Kinder gespürt, sie waren immer unruhig wenn sie getrennt waren, doch schienen sie zu spüren das es so sein musste und jetzt waren sie ja zusammen. „Maximilian hat erzählt das Alex fast das Haus zum einstürzen gebracht hat als Mum und Dad…, als ich zu den Dursleys gebracht wurde, er muss es gespürt haben…Ich meine wir wurden ja schon getrennt als wir uns verstecken mussten, doch da haben wie uns ja immer wieder besucht. Und ich, ich hatte immer das Gefühl das da einer ist, jemand der auf mich wartet.."  
Remus betrachtete den jungen Mann und schloss ihn dann einfach in den Arm, „Ich weiß, ich weiß kleiner, doch jetzt, jetzt kann dir keiner mehr dein Glück nehmen, keiner kann dir das zerstören, versprochen, wir werden dir alle dabei helfen." „Ich weiß..", murmelte der jüngere. „Aber lass uns in die Küche gehen, Draco wird auch bald kommen, es ist schon ziemlich spät.. und dann sollten wir essen, Chay muss ins Bett, sonst ist sie morgen früh unausstehlich."  
Er nahm den Arm des Werwolfes und führte ihn in die Küche, die langsam in das Rot der untergehenden Sonne getaucht wurde. „Was willst du essen?" er sah Remus fragend an, denn wenn er es gewusst hätte, dann hätte er es trotz allem was er um die Ohren hatte geschafft ein Festmahl zu zaubern und das ganz ohne Magie.  
„Mach dir keinen Stress Harry, ich esse was immer es auch so gegeben hätte, wirklich, du hast genug zu tun, alles andere holen wir nach wenn du entspannter ist und genug Zeit hast dich auch einmal richtig um dich zu sorgen…" Remus beobachtete Harry als dieser nickte und dann Wasser aufsetzte und während er wartete das es zu Kochen begann Hack anbrit und dann Tomaten und anderes mediterranes Gemüse in den Topf gab und das ganze köcheln lies. Gerade als er die Nudeln in das sprudelnde Wasser kippte trat Draco in die Küche.

Das nächste kommt schneller, versprochen  
Sternchen


End file.
